battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Russia
Russia (Russian: Россия, Rossiya), officially the Russian Federation (Russian: Российская Федерация, Rossiyskaya Federatsiya), is the largest country in the world and the only nation with land stretching across both Europe and Asia. History Russia was a nation formed from medieval kingdoms dating back to the 9th century. During the Imperial era (1721–1917), it participated as a part of the Triple Entente, with France and the United Kingdom. It was involved in World War I, but pulled out in 1917 following the October revolution. Tsar Nicholas II of Russia and the Romanov Family abdicated the throne during the 1917 Russian Revolution. They were executed in 1918. The result of the Russian Revolution resulted in the Russian Civil War between the Bolsheviks (Red Army) and the Western-backed Monarchists (White Army) which lasted from 1918 to 1921 resulting in a decisive victory for the Bolsheviks. By 1922, the newly established Russian RSFSR along with the Ukrainian SSR formed what would become the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics or USSR. At it's height in the mid-twentieth century the Soviet Union was a massive economic, industrial and military power. The nation stretched from the Baltic Sea to the Bering Straight. The Russian RSFSR made up most of the territory along with it's 14 other Republics organized around an omnipitent central government in Moscow. In 1991, following the collapse of the Soviet Union, the Russian Federation instated a 'Democratic government'. In 1992 representatives of the new Russian State signed the Partnership for Peace. Shortly after though began the War in Chechnya when the large group of Islamic Seperatists demanded complete autonomy from the Russian Federation in which the demand would be refused. Despite this, there have been several minor tensions between Russia and NATO, such as the controversy of the 2008 South Ossetia War and political and territorial disputes with the Baltic States. Battlefield 1942 Battlefield 2: Special Forces In Battlefield 2: Special Forces, the Russian Spetsnaz fight against the SAS and Rebel Forces. Engagements against the SAS *Ghost Town Engagements against Rebel Forces *Mass Destruction *Surge Battlefield: Bad Company Context The Russian Federation is depicted in a fictional war against the United States of America, allied with the Middle Eastern Coalition and the hired assistance of the Legionnaire Mercenaries. It is in a neutral status with Serdaristan. It is not known what caused this war. Story The player, Preston Marlowe, is a soldier in the 222nd Army Battalion's B-Company, where the Russian Ground Forces are the first enemies the player encounters. They are first assigned to assist United States Army convoys. Soon after, B-Company is engaged in aiding a US Army armored division in the Battle of Zabograd. After completing objectives in Serdaristan and crashing Serdar's Mi-24 in Russia, Russian forces attempt to capture B-Company in an outpost around a monastery, and fail. Engagements against the 222nd Army Battalion *Welcome to Bad Company *Acta Non Verba (Singleplayer) *Crash and Grab *Ascension *Acta Non Verba (Multiplayer) *Crossing Over *Deconstruction *End of The Line *Harvest Day *Over and Out *Valley Run *Par for the Course Engagements against the US Army *Welcome to Bad Company *Battle of Zabograd Battlefield: Bad Company 2 , Mongolia and all of the Korean peninsula and Japan.]] Context In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the Russian Federation is depicted as invading the rest of the globe. They have footholds in Eastern Europe, Central and East Asia, most of South America, the Caribbean and Mexico, as well as Alaska and northwestern Canada. The game shows that Russian forces are rapidly moving into new territories and seem to be expanding quickly. Through news broadcasts overheard during the European invasion, French and German reporters can be heard, so it can be presumed that Russia has moved all the way to Western Europe. The game also features the Russian occupation of Bolivia, Colombia, the West of Argentina, the North of Brazil and Chile, though there is no evidence upon the occupation of the East of South America, like the rest of Brazil or Argentina. At the end of the game, it seems that heavy US retaliation within South America has pushed back the Russian occupation, despite the Latin American Militia's alliance with Russia. Since the events of Battlefield: Bad Company, it is not known if Russia has kept its ties with the Middle Eastern Coalition, Serdaristan or the Legionnaire Mercenaries, though the fact that the Russian Ground Forces have acquired several Cobra 4WD units may suggest that Russia has made a few trade agreements with the Middle Eastern Coalition, considering there is no evidence of hostilities between the two factions. Story In singleplayer, the player is Preston Marlowe, a soldier of 222nd Army Battalion's B-Company, and, after the first mission, is assigned to the Special Activities Division, where the Russian Federation is the main enemy faction. Russia seems to have planned a direct assault on the mainland of the United States after the activation of the Scalar Weapon upon the country. After several engagements, the attempt doesn't come to pass after the destruction of the weapon and the death the Arkady Kirilenko, the leader of the project. After this, Russia invades through Alaska, to which, based upon the final cutscene of the game, is successful and occupies Canada all the way down to its border with the United States. In multiplayer, the Russian Ground Forces, more specifically the Russian Army Airborne as highlighted in many map descriptions and within the campaign, fight nameless regiments of the United States Army, and also elements of the Marine Corps. In the South American theatre, they are mostly engaged in the defence of their strongholds, such as Arica and Valparaiso. Their first invasion attempts of South America, highlighted in the map descriptions, are playable in Atacama Desert and Harvest Day (Bad Company 2 version). They are also playable as attempting to break the American defence and defend against the US trying to push them back at the siege of Panama Canal. All of the other South American theatre maps see the Russians as being pushed back by the United States. In the North American theatre, which takes place after their defeat in South America, they are seen trying to set up an invasion of the United States of America. The Airborne forces attempt to defeat the US at White Pass in order to gain access to Nelson Bay and destroy the submarine base (and submarines housed there) so that they can bring the remainder of their forces to North America unopposed. The 'final' battle takes place at Port Valdez, where they attempt to destroy the Trans-Alaskan pipeline with the last of their forces in a last ditch attempt at invading the USA. As this is the 'final' map as evidenced in the map description, the canon result of this battle is unknown. However, after finishing Airborne in the campaign, a cutscene of the map shows the Russian forces advancing through Alaska, Canada, and eventually the U.S. This may indicate that the Russians were successful in Port Valdez. Engagements against the 222nd *Cold War Engagements against the SPECACT *Upriver *Crack the Sky *Snowblind *Heavy Metal *High Value Target *Sangre del Toro *Zero Dark Thirty *Force Multiplier *Airborne Engagements against the US Army *Valparaiso *Arica Harbor *Isla Inocentes *Nelson Bay *Port Valdez *Laguna Presa *Panama Canal *Atacama Desert *White Pass *Laguna Alta *Harvest Day *Oasis *Cold War *Heavy Metal Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free, Russian forces are seen fighting American forces. Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, Russia is depicted fighting the United States in the Global War of 2014. In singleplayer, the VDV fights the United States Marine Corps in the mission Rock And A Hard Place as they try to give enough time for GRU agents Dimitri Mayakovsky, Vladimir and Kiril to capture Amir Kaffarov, a Russian arms dealer who sold nukes to the People's Liberation and Resistance. In multiplayer, the Russian Army fights the United States Marine Corps in various places around France, the Pacific and the Middle East. Battlefield 4 In Battlefield 4, Russia reappears in both the singleplayer and multiplayer aspects of the game. In singleplayer, Russian soldiers fight Tombstone squad in Fishing in Baku as they try to prevent them from retrieving the information that a defecting Russian general gave to them about the country's connections with a Chinese admiral named Chang. In multiplayer, the Russian Army is one of three factions in the game, fighting against both the United States Marine Corps and the People's Liberation Army. Equipment Russia uses many self-designed weapons and vehicles, however, several foreign weapons and vehicles are also used. Infantry Weapons Assault Rifles *AEK-971 *AN-94 *AK-101 *AK-74M *F2000 Carbines/Submachine Guns *AKS-74u *SCAR-L *PP-19 Shotguns *S12K/S20K *T194 Sniper Rifles *SVD *SV-98 *Type 88 Sniper *M95 Machine Guns *RPK-74 *PKM *Type 88 LMG *MG3 Rocket/Grenade Launchers *ERYX *RPG-7 *M2 Carl Gustav *GP-30 Explosives *M67 Hand Grenade *Claymore *Anti-Tank Mine *Flashbang *C4 Explosive Sidearms *MP-443 Grach *MR-444 (with or without silencer) Support *Grappling Hook *Wrench *Defibrillator *Zip Line *Tear Gas *Ammunition Box *Medkit *Repair Tool *Tracer Dart Gun *Mortar Strike Melee Weapons *Combat Knife Vehicles Light Vehicles *GAZ-3937 "Vodnik" *Quad Bike *VDV Buggy *BM-21 Tanks *T-90 *BMP-2M *BMP-3 *BMD-3 Bakhcha *BTR-90 *Sprut-SD *2K22 Tunguska *BMD-3 Bakhcha AA Helicopters *Mil Mi-8 Hip *Mil Mi-24 Hind *Mil Mi-28 Havoc *KA-60 Kasatka *Z-11 W Fixed-Wing Aircraft *Su-35BM Flanker-E *Su-25 Frogfoot *Antonov An-124 *Antonov An-225 *MiG-29 *Gunship Emplacements *ZU-23-2 *9M133 Kornet *KORD *Pantsir-S1 Naval Vessels *Patrol Boat *Personal Watercraft *RHIB Boat Gallery Battlefield bad company2-medic.jpg|A Russian medic in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 bfbc2-recon.png|A Russian recon unit in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Trivia *In Battlefield 2's game files, all MEC weapons and vehicles are labeled with RU rather than MEC. In addition, early sources indicated Russia as a original faction. They were likely removed about midway through development, and replaced by the MEC. *In Battlefield Bad Company, Russian vehicle HUD is Red. ru:Россия Category:Factions of Battlefield Category:Factions of Battlefield 2 Category:Factions of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Factions of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Factions of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Locations Category:Factions of Battlefield 3 Category:Factions of Battlefield 4